


A Night To Remember

by Giggles1303



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Stripper Bill Cipher, Strippers & Strip Clubs, dipper 21 years old, dipper down with it, dipper is 21, sin - Freeform, you all know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggles1303/pseuds/Giggles1303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill a stripper at a strip club. He see's dipper and decides to have some fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing sin XD I might add on to this lol. But you get where the idea is heading near the end. ; )

Bill smirked seeing the crowd in front of him. His back arched against the pole as he slid up it. Sweat rolling down his body, covered in glitter and sprinkles. His leg around the pole, twisting around it. The crowd howled throwing money onto the stage.

 

Bill’s snaked his hand over his ass, placing glitter over his black thongs. He brought his hand up to his mouth, placing the extra glitter over his lips. He stared out into the crowd, spotting a young man around the age of twenty-four. The young man sat near the stage, trying to glance away from the stripper in front of him. Bill danced over to the young man, sitting down on his lap.

 

“What’s your name?” Bill whispered into the young man’s ear, his hands exploring the different body structure.

 

“M-my name is D-Dipper!” The young man squeaked out.

 

“Hmmm~ You seem like a pine tree to me~ You have a very strong body fit for someone your age,” Bill replied, tracing his hands over to the button on Dipper’s shirt, slowly undoing them. Dipper gulped, feeling his hands glue to his member. Dipper hoped that the stripper wouldn’t see that he was slowly getting turn on. Bill smirked feeling the man’s member start to poke. 

 

He stood up, tracing his hands over Dipper chest before dancing away from him. Dipper reached his hand out to grab Bill’s, pulling him back. Bill smiled, sitting in Dipper lap again, kissing him on the cheek. “Meet up with me when I’m done, then I’ll give you a real show you’ll enjoy,” Bill muttered into Dipper’s ear, standing up one last time before waltzing over to another man. 

 

The crowd went crazy as Bill was putting on his finale show, he reached into his thong. Glitter erupted from the crowd, the crowd roared, money thrown onto the stage. Bill picked up the money, placing it in his thong. The yellow lights dimmed as Bill walked off stage and into his dressing room. Dipper sat there in shock and a little bit in lust.

 

An hour went past before the finale show was done, the lights dimmed. Dipper stood up walking over to the backstage area. He slipped through the curtains, seeing other strippers were standing next to each other talking. He walked over to Bill dressing room, knocking on the door. Bill smirked, opening the door. 

“ I thought you wouldn’t come, I guess my show was good enough.” Dipper blushed, “ Y-Yeah….” Bill grabbed his hand pulling him into the room. He closed the door, pushing Dipper into the wall. “ Now it time for the real show to start~” He whispered. 


End file.
